How old are you?
by holl12x
Summary: This is my take on what Hannah's thoughts in series 2 episode 2 would have been :)


I had decided to wear a short skirt and a kind of low cut top like pretty much every other girl at the party, it was the same kind of party that was held every Friday night for us 'innocent children' bollocks I bet I'm more corrupted than half the fucking sixth form. Like everyone else I had a bottle of alcohol hidden away in my bag and was discretely pouring some into my drink every now and again, my best friend Abigail had just wondered off to dance with Benny Lowsky who in her opinion is fit. I don't think he is though he's actually a bit of a wanker like all the boys in my grade, their all so fucking immature giggling like two year olds about 'boobies' god their twats. I think that's part of the reason I tend to like older guys, I'm not talking about like 40 year old men I mean like sixth formers you know? I'm in year 11 so next year I'll be a sixth former and I'm not sure if that excites me or terrifies me if I'm honest. But yeah I like older guys and I actually have a pretty massive crush on Simon Copper, he's in sixth form and he's soooo fit! I've fancied him for years now and often find myself staring at him during assembly, I actually got up the nerve to send him a valentines card this year and I was really bloody nervous but I haven't heard anything back from him which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing. It's just if he didn't fancy me wouldn't he say something and he hasn't so that's good I guess, but if he did like me again wouldn't he say something so that's not so good.

"Hannah! You'll never guess who's here!" Abigail squealed running back over

"Who?" it really couldn't be THAT exciting could it?

"That bloke you fancy Simon Cooper! Him and his mates are over there!"

WHAT?! Shit. He's actually over there, oh fuck and he looks so fit!

"Hannah! You should go say hi, like offer him some alcohol! I know how much you fancy him so do something about it!" Abigail started nudging me in his direction.

Shit, should I go over? What if he thinks I'm being creepy? But if I never talk to him I'll never know if he fancy's me back or not. Oh fuck it I'm going.

I sauntered over to him and his mates with one thought in my head, Be Cool!

As I came to a stop in front of him his mates seemed to look at me shocked. Fuck I need to say something ummmm….

"So did you get my valentines card then?"

WHAT!?

"Oh yeah. Great. Thank you." He said smiling awkwardly

Oh great he thinks I'm a twat! What do I say now um….shit….drink! Abigail said drink!

"Do you want a drink?"

"I've got one thanks" he raised his cup as if to prove he did have one

Maybe I need to be clearer?

"No, I mean a proper drink" I reached into my bag to get the bottle

"Oh, right. Yeah. Thanks." I started pouring

Oohh fuck his lips when he drank, god why is he so fit! As I looked up I could see Abigail over his shoulder motioning with her hand that I should drink some too. Okay fuck just do it, I reached out and took his cup not missing the surprised look on both his and his mates faces. As soon as I started drinking I couldn't stop. I was so nervous I was basically doing it to avoid talking to him. Shit I drank the whole thing! What do I do with the cup now?! I don't just wanna stand here holding it like a mong, oh fuck it I just tossed it onto the ground looking back to Simon again. Oh he's so fit I wish he knew how much I fancy him.

And then I did potentially the most stupid and reckless yet best thing I've ever done in my whole life.

"Your fit"

OMG! Kill me now. That's all my pride gone and flown out the window!

"Sorry?" he asked looking both shocked and confused now

I didn't even realize id spoken until I heard my voice

"Ugh forget it!" I pulled him towards me by his shirt and kissed him. It was awkward and really wet, but it was my first ever kiss and it was with Simon Cooper. But after the first kiss I couldn't help it I wanted more, he was like a drug and I was hooked.

"Come on!" I pushed him up against a wall and looking into his eyes I couldn't help it, it all came tumbling out like the flood gates had been opened and there was no way of closing them now

"I think your well Sexy; I used to stare at you in assembly"

"Right" his smile was too fucking hot for words

"Oh you're so horny, tongue me!" I wasn't even concentrating on what I was saying I just wanted more, more of his lips and how they tasted, more of his body and how it felt against mine.

"Um how old are you?"

That did it. I had to prove to him I was mature enough for him, and that I could handle and was okay with going further than just kissing. I'm not some Kid.

I slowly moved my hand lower down his body, over his chest and down his stomach coming to rest on his cock. Wow this is the first time I had ever felt one before and I'm not sure what to do but, oh god it just feels right.

"Oh! What are you doing? Should we go somewhere more private?"

I was so far past caring that people looking hadn't even occurred to me and even now that he said it I didn't want to stop at all.

"Oh, I want you" I did more than anything

"Right, yeah. Careful no one's ever touched that before it might go off"

Oh god! I had to be the first person to touch him. I could feel through his trousers he wants it too.

"Oh, good!" I started unbuttoning his trousers as fast as I possibly could, desperate to be first as if someone was gonna trying and take him away from me.

"Oh, yes! Crikey! Careful!" Oh god his voice! I felt around in his trousers until I found the waistband of his boxer briefs looking for his OH….yepp think that's it.

I had no clue what I was doing so I just kind of held it and then slowly moved my hand up from one end to the other

"Crikey!"

Taking that as a sign I was doing something right I went for it. Up and down, up and down, I kept repeating it in my head like a mantra. His face! Oh god, he looks like he really likes it! He keeps smiling at me and screwing his face up into looks that I hope are really intense pleasure. This is the best night of my life. The boy I've been pining after, yearning for, for years has finally noticed me and I hope fancy's me as I have got my hand down his trousers. I was in bli-

WHAT!? That absolute tit! Some kid in the year bellow shoved Simon to the ground! I'd kill him if I wasn't afraid he'd kill me!

"Call me a short arse now! Yeah! Come on then you fucking coward!" the kid was yelling, oh I didn't want him to hurt Simon but there wasn't anything I could do!

"Oh please not his face" Was all I could think to say.

"I'm gonna fucking do you mate Norford are in the house now, your fucking dead!" he kept yelling as a man pulled him away

Shit I didn't know what to do, should I see if he wants help? Ohh but if it was me I'd want everyone to forget it as soon as possible. Yeah I should probably just leave.

"So embarrassing"


End file.
